Curiosity
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: The girls get drunk and Spencer asks Paige and Emily inappropriate sex questions. Spaily fic i.e. Spencer/Paige/Emily.


"Paige, could you get me another drink please?" Emily called to Paige's retreating back.

"Me too!" Spencer added, setting her empty glass on the floor. "And some ice too."

"Could you get me a drink too Paige?" Hanna called when Spencer had finished. "And the blue stuff, bring that too!"

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed, shooting Hanna and Spencer an annoyed glare. "She's not your waitress."

"What, she's just yours?" Hanna asked with a roll of her eyes. "She's only getting the drinks Em, relax. I would get them myself if I was going into the kitchen."

"No you wouldn't." Aria said matter of factly.

"What?" Hanna turned to look at Aria in surprise. "Yeah, I would. I would just complain about it first. I…oh, wait! Paige, could you get the shot glasses too?!"

"Hanna, I'm warning you…"

"I'm terrified." Hanna smirked while Spencer used Aria's shoulder to muffle her giggles.

"Remind me again why we're sitting on the floor?" Aria asked, glancing around at the blankets spread out on the floor of Hanna's living room.

Emily rolled her eyes at the question which had already been asked ten times by Aria herself. "Because there's more room, remember?"

"It's messy." Aria pointed out before she took another drink from the same bottle she'd been drinking from for the last half hour. Even though she was drinking so little she was well on her way to being as drunk as Hanna and Spencer. Emily was fairing a little bit better than her friends but she too was getting quite tipsy, as was Paige.

"I didn't know what you guys were drinking so I just got you the same as Emily. " Paige announced as she walked somewhat shakily into the living room with three tall glasses in one hand, four shot glasses in her other hand and a bottle of liquor under her arm.

"Thanks Paige." Spencer stated, reaching up to take the bottle from Paige She proceeded to drop it onto the blankets before carefully taking two of the glasses too, almost succeeding in spilling them all over herself.

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed, trying to steady Spencer despite the fact that her hands were full. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Spencer answered with a grin.

"Hey, give me that!" Hanna stated, crawling over Aria to take her drink from Spencer. She looked up at Paige, noting the three shot glasses she was holding. "You only brought three?"

"I have two in my pockets." Paige answered before she walked over to Emily. She gave her the last tall glass before plopping down next to her.

Hanna took a sip of her drink and made a face. "What the hell is this?"

"Southern comfort and coke." Emily answered defensively. "It's what I drink!"

"That's disgusting." Hanna muttered, moving so that she was sitting between Spencer and Paige. "Isn't this supposed to drunk…drank…drunken…"

"_You're_ drunken." Aria said accusingly.

Hanna glared at Aria while Spencer started giggling again. "You know what I mean. Isn't this supposed to be digested…"

"Ingested." Paige corrected automatically. She shrugged sheepishly at the glare Hanna shot her. "Sorry. Go on."

"With lemonade?" Hanna finally managed to finish without being interrupted again.

"It's better with lemonade and lime." Paige answered with a shrug. "You didn't have any so we made do."

"I like it." Emily said, leaning into Paige's side. She smiled softly when a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" surprisingly the question came from Spencer who'd finally managed to control her giggles and was staring at Emily and Paige with a serious expression on her face.

"Uh-oh." Emily muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Don't say…"

"You can ask us anything." Paige answered brightly, circling her arm around Emily's waist.

"That." Emily said, visibly cringing.

"Have you…you know?" Spencer raised a suggestive eyebrow towards Emily and Paige. "Had sex yet?"

Emily turned her face into Paige's shoulder, fighting a grin. Spencer had _no _idea.

"Uh…yeah." Paige answered without so much as blushing at the question. "We've…yes. We've done that."

"You're a top right?" Spencer asked quizzically. "You definitely seem like a top to me."

"Spencer." Emily pulled away from Paige to shoot Spencer a look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just asking her a question." Spencer said innocently.

"Now I kind of want to know too." Hanna added, leaning forward. "I think Emily would totally top you. You seem like the kind of person who'd be into someone dominating you. Especially someone like Emily because I mean come on…" she gestured towards Emily as if that told Paige exactly what she was trying to say.

Paige shrugged. "Em likes to top, I like to…not. Sometimes."

"You didn't have to answer that." Emily said, pressing a light kiss to Paige's shoulder.

"I don't mind." Paige turned towards Emily and captured her lips in a short yet firm kiss. She pulled away and turned back to the group to find Hanna taking a swig from the bottle of blue 'stuff'. Paige had no idea what it was but it looked strong, apparently it was for shots. Not that Hanna was using it that way. She'd tossed the shot glasses to the side, apparently in too much of a hurry to bother with pouring the alcohol into them. The blonde handed the bottle to Spencer who placed it on her lap, her gaze fixed intently on Emily and Paige.

"Have you ever liked any other girl?" she asked curiously. "Apart from Emily, I mean?"

"Yes." Paige answered simply, "A girl I played field hockey with a long time ago."

"What's with the interrogation Spence?" Aria asked with a roll of her eyes. She took the bottle Spence was holding and took a quick drink but coughed at the burn it caused at the back of her throat.

"I'm just curious, that's all." Spencer answered, taking the bottle back. She took a quick swig herself before offering it to Paige who hesitated for a moment before taking it. "So…just out of curiosity if you guys had to date anyone in this room apart from each other who would it be?"

"Hanna." Emily answered without hesitation, causing Hanna to grin widely. "Or you, it would be a toss up between you and Hanna." She shot Aria an apologetic look. "Sorry Aria, you're way too…like my sister to think of in that way."

Aria laughed softly and waved the apology off.

"Paige?" Spencer pressed, looking somewhat smug. "What about you?"

"You," Paige answered, meeting Spencer's gaze steadily. "Whenever I've pictured…" she flushed slightly and trailed off, glancing at Emily.

"Pictured?" Hanna pressed, intrigued. "Are you imagining having sex with Spencer?!"

"Paige and I talked once about who we'd want to include in a threesome if we ever…did that." Emily answered awkwardly. "We both chose Spencer."

"You did?" Spencer grinned.

Emily nodded, taking the bottle away from Paige who had yet to take a drink. "We thought it would be hot. Plus Paige has a thing for your voice, she thinks it's sexy."

"It _is_ sexy." Paige corrected purposefully. "Don't act like you don't agree with me."

"Fine, it is." Emily conceded before lifting the bottle to her lips.

"You know I used to have a major crush on both of you." Spencer announced, causing Emily to choke on her drink.

Paige moved her hand to lightly rub Emily's back while staring at Spencer in shock. "You did? I thought you hated me."

Spencer shrugged. "That doesn't mean I wasn't attracted to you. And Emily, I mean…" Spencer gestured towards Emily. "You know."

"Why do people keep doing that like it answers the question?" Emily asked, her voice slightly hoarse. "It doesn't answer the question."

"It kind of does, just look in a mirror." Paige smiled fondly at Emily's obliviousness.

"You know." Hanna said, looking between Spencer and Paige. "You guys have always had a sexual tension kind of thing going on."

"She's right." Emily added with a nod. "If I didn't trust Paige completely, I'd be worried."

"So…you've thought about it?" Spencer asked, glancing between Paige and Emily. "And you were open to it?"

"We've…" Paige glanced at Emily who gave a small nod. "We've talked about it."

"Under what circumstances?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I think you know what circumstances." Paige responded, her eyes locked intently with Spencer's.

"Oh." Spencer licked her lips. "I see." Deciding to take the initiative she crawled over the blankets until she was directly in front of Paige. She leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Maybe the three of us could talk about it together sometime."

Paige shuddered at the husky tone of Spencer's voice. "Yeah, maybe."

Spencer pulled back slightly and glanced at Emily who nodded in response.

Spencer turned back to Paige and hesitated for a moment before leaning close to press a light kiss to her lips. Paige responded instantly, her hand shifting to the back of Spencer's neck to tug her closer.

"Okay!" Aria exclaimed. Spencer pulled back in time to see Aria stand up and stumbled over to the blankets towards Hanna. Aria leaned down and gripped Hanna's arm, tugging her up. "I think that's our cue to head to bed. You guys…have fun. Spencer, we're sleeping in your bed so don't…yeah."

"Come on." Hanna whined as Aria pulled her towards the door. "I wanted to see what happens next."

"I think it's pretty obvious what happens next." Aria said, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to get out of the room. "It's a good thing her parents aren't going to be home for another week."

Spencer turned back to Paige and Emily when Aria and Hanna disappeared. "So we can talk about it?"

Emily chuckled under her breath at the hopeful tone of Spencer's voice. "Oh we can do more than talk about it."

THE END.


End file.
